highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apprehensive/Nightlight
❝Cheep!❞ — Larkkit Larkkit is a short-furred ticked tabby tom with an off-white pelt and darker brown markings; light green eyes. He has a long tail and his fur is longer on his tail. Appearance Heritage: Moggy Description: Larkkit is a short-furred ticked tabby tom with an off-white pelt and darker brown markings; light green eyes. He has a long tail and his fur is longer on his tail. Voice: Larkkit's voice is high-pitched but calm. The pitch will wear off over time. Scent: He smells like soil and moss. Gait: Clumsy and fast, he often trips over his own legs. Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Prideful, Likable, ±''' '''Protective, Mysterious, −''' '''Sensitive, Self-conscious Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Being groomed by Cloverdapple *Silence *Being near his siblings **Larkkit loves the comfort of his family, he really feels safe when he is around them. Dislikes *Loud noises **He is a kitten, it is common for kittens to dislike disruptive and obnoxious noises Goals *None yet, he has hardly been alive for a moon. Fears *None really, he has hardly been alive for a moon. History Kithood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved:... :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:...-... :*Larkkit is born alongside his three siblings. He is the oldest and by far the biggest of them. :*Larkkit meets some pretty big roles in his life, Marigoldeyes, Cloverdapple, Dom, Shallotheart, and Bubblecreek. Apprenticehood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: ...-... :*... Warriorhood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:...-... :*... Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Larkkit doesn't have any relations with cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :Bubblecreek/Father/Warrior/Alive/100%/ :"Pap?" :: Bubblecreek is one of Larkkit's fathers, he looks up to him and dearly trusts him as a parental figure. :Shallotheart/Father/Warrior/Alive/100% :"Paap?" :: Shallotheart is Larkkit's second father, he is very important to him as well. Cloverdapple :"Aunt--?" :: Cloverdapple is Larkkit's second biological parent, but she cannot be the mother. Larkkit doesn't understand this because his brain is hardly even developed. Cloverdapple wants the kittens to refer to her as an aunt. |-|ShadowClan= :Larkkit doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Larkkit doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Larkkit doesn't have any relations with cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside of the Clans= :Larkkit doesn't have any relations with these cats. Trivia *Fact here Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts